Uniendo Parejas
by Triunvirate-of-evil
Summary: Un trio de chicas hara todo lo posible para ver a sus parejas convivir como tales y de paso encontrar a sus medias naranjas. Dirty, Platinium, Dream y muchas más. Fic escrito entre tres, esperamos les guste.


**_fic hecho por el triunvirato de la maldad_**

**_los personaje de pot no son nuestros_**

**_lean, espero comentarios_**

**

* * *

**

**1**

**Triunvirato**

By Tsuki

Un día normal en Hyoutei Gakuen, entrenamientos normales, partidos normales, en fin, todo normal hasta que…

-_¡¿Qué?!-_exclamó una voz aguda y todo Hyoutei volteó a mirar a un apenado pelicereza -porque todos lo escucharon- que habla por teléfono -_repítelo- _el chico asentía buscando procesar lo dicho por su interlocutor -_ok, ¿por qué no vienes después del entrenamiento?._

_-Con que aquí estabas- _habló una chica tras él, éste le indicó que bajara la voz.

_-Es Tsuki…¿ahora?– _el chico la miró y le tendió el móvil- _quiere hablar contigo –_se encogió de hombros.

_-¿Eh?, ¿hola?..­.-_el diálogo o monólogo se repitió-excepto el grito- _sí, ya era hora, ¿no crees?...¿en la tarde?, ¡claro!...bye-nya –_cortó- _aunque creo que no es el único que debe hacerlo –_miró con cara acusadora a la cereza.

_-¡Oye!-_le reclamó.

_-Ya, ya, vamos a clases que se nos hace tarde._

_**º º º º º º º º º º**_

Ya por la tarde, las prácticas se realizaban como comúnmente se hacían, mientras, en uno de los salones de aquella afamada institución se realizaba una especie de reunión. En la puerta de aquella sala había un letrero de plata que tenía escrito en letras doradas "TRIUNVIRATO DE LA MALDAD".

Aquel lugar era temido por todo el alumnado, ya que ninguno de los que allí entraba salía vivo, o entero al menos.

-_Bueno, tenemos a los siguientes sujetos-_habló la menor de las tres-_sujeto 1: Kikumaru Eiji, Seishun Gakuen; sujeto 2: Nioh Masaharu, Rikkaidai Fuzoku; sujeto 3: Mukahi…no, esperen, Oshitari Yuushi, Hyoutei Gakuen._

_­-¿Por qué no el beatle?-_inquirió la mayor.

_-¡Oye!-_reclamó la menor-_eso es porque…el baka tensai quiere hacerlo, además que él es la vena romántica-_se encogió de hombros.

_-Esto no me gusta-_comentó la del medio-_si se llega a saber, nuestro nombre se va por el caño y seriamos el "TRIUNVIRATO DEL AMOR" en vez de "MALDAD"._

_-Es un riesgo, pero estos chicos se ven más hermosos juntos que solitos, así que al carajo con los demás y manos a la obra-_finalizó la castaña menor y las otras asintieron.

_**º º º º º º º º º º**_

Pedaleaba lo más rápido que podía, necesitaba "huir" lo más rápido posible y ello significaba perder de vista a los pegotes de su equipo que de seguro lo llevarían por ahí para luego hacerle pagar.

A lo lejos divisó el colegio de su amigo, hizo un último esfuerzo y disminuyó la velocidad para regular un poco su agitada respiración. Deslizó una mano por su cabellos, tomó una bocanada de aire y entró en la prestigiosa institución; aparcó la bicicleta y se dirigió a lo que según él, debían ser las canchas de tenis.

Al llegar distinguió- sin intención de ofender a nadie –una cereza haciendo piruetas en el aire, cosa que le pareció, por demás, graciosa.

-_Kikumaru-san, ¿qué hace por aquí?-_una voz a su lado le sorprendió un poco.

-_Ah, Ootori-kun, pues, vine a ver a Gakuto-_respondió con una sonrisa.

-_Si quiere llamo a Mukahi-senpai-_se ofreció pero el otro le detuvo.

-_No hace falta…dime, ¿Dónde está Kakey? (1)_

_-Tercer piso, novena sala._

_-Gracias._

Caminó a paso lento por la institución bajo la mirada escrutadora de muchos de los estudiantes que vagaban por ahí a esa hora, cabe decir que iba con uniforme escolar, no deportivo. Llegó al susodicho lugar y dudó un poco en tocar la puerta, entre lo que pudo oír unos murmullos de los estudiantes un tanto preocupados por su integridad física.

-_¿Va a entrar?_-preguntó uno.

-_Pobre, ¿qué habrá hecho?-_secundó otro.

-_Quién sabe, pero encima es de otra escuela._

Tomó una bocanada de aire y golpeó tres veces, a lo que recibió por respuesta un "adelante" y entonces abrió la puerta.

* * *

(1): Kakey es la abreviación que usa Eiji para Kakeyuki.

**_espero les haya gustado_**

**_el segundo cap lo escribira mi querida musa-chan_**

**_cualquier reclamo, duda, denuncia o lo que sea, dejan review_**

**_se cuidan_**

**_bye-nya_**


End file.
